1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device and an optical device having beneficial effect on dust removal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in a lens interchangeable digital camera and the like, there are problems such that dust is shown in a taken image due to accretion of the dust on a surface of a filter of an image pick-up element. In order to solve such problems, a system has been developed wherein an anti-dust member is provided between an image pick-up element and an optical system to ensure dust-prevention for the image pick-up element and filters as well as removing the attached dust on the anti-dust member by vibration (refer to JP Patent Publication No. 2003-319222).
However, according to conventional systems, since the anti-dust member is a circular shape, for covering the image pick-up element, an anti-dust member having large size is necessary which is contrary to a requirement for downsizing of the image pick-up device. Also, in the conventional systems, because a vibration mode of the anti-dust member is not considered, it has been difficult to remove the attached dust on a surface of the anti-dust member effectively.
The present invention has been made due to considering these circumstances, a purpose of the invention is to provide an image pick-up device and an optical device comprising the image pick-up device available to remove dust attached on a surface of a light transmissive anti-dust member effectively, and to maintain a portion largely and effectively available to use the anti-dust member (a portion corresponding to the image pick-up device).